


The Two Magicians

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Competition, Drabble, Dreams, F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruchard knew that his control of dreams was still much greater and more refined than Imraen's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Magicians

Ruchard knew that his control of dreams was still much greater and more refined than Imraen's. Even so, she pushed him beyond the complacency he'd sunk into since he had built his little world. He understood the fluidity of dreams, but her creativity and imagination inspired his own.

He had to be quick to keep up with her. Something in their contests made him remember a scrap of an old song - she became a star, he became a thundercloud... She was in the garden now, resting deceptively peaceably. He smiled to himself, thinking on the song's theme. "Bide, lady, bide..."


End file.
